Dancing
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Hermione  Granger  Dumblebore and Tom Riddle are at a Hogwarts dance, time unknown to even me!


Dancing …

Standing there, Standing at the foot of a pillar, watching Flowing ball gowns of different color, shape and size fill up the ballroom with their men in suits at their side.

Watching them have a good time. He even wonders why he came. As he was thinking, a girl, mere 16, walked into the room. Her face was masked by a unique shade if grey as it covered her upper face, only to be able to see her piercing choc late eyes. Her gown clinged to her body, showing almost every curve that was there. It was a light silver grey dress, which was held up by one strap. It was floor length. Her Cimon brown hair was in neat, tight curls that feel right into place at her sides.

His eyes wonder the dance floor to the stairs, were they stopped at the girl, watching her closely as she made her way down the long stair way path towards to where he was standing. Forgetting it was a masked ball, he stood, his mask in hand, their showing his true identity to he one who he should be hiding it from. Before he could take a deep breath in, She stopped in front of him. He bowed low, as she tilted her head softly as she softly bowed to him. Smiling at him, he held his arm out towards the smiling girl to grab.

As she did, feeling him shiver by her touch, they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Without even knowledge the coward who they were, everyone moved away quickly, giving the couple room to dance. He stopped in mid walk, watching her turn around to look at him. Smiling, he continue to walk, as he watch them separated, giving them a path to the floor as if they were king and queen, or some royal blood.

She felt some glares on her back from the many jealous girls who watched then walk to the floor. She didn't care, all she cared about was the man she was and is going to dance with.

He twirled her around showing her off to the coward before pulling her back into his arms where they landed on her waist as her arms fell around his neck.

The music softly started as they started melting into each other knowing what dance they were goanna to perform, no words were spoken, no early planning. Only their eyes gave the answers during this dance.

His hands were firm around her waist, slowly rubbing his thumb on her waist. Softly smiling at her, she pulled him closer as they caused the air between them to disappear. She starred into his deep light blue eyes, which held a hint of red in them. Making them seem filled with lust and power.

They didn't notice anything around them; they didn't hear the music either. Still looking into each other's eyes, a boy, no a man of 17 was watching them dancing. Jealous broke open through out his blood veins and Body as he still watch them. He knew who the girl was. His stomachs turned as he watch them dance.

Quickly walking towards them, pushing people aside, he stopped in his track to see them leaning closer together. The girl didn't have her mask on any more.

As they stopped dancing, she knew that he wanted to know who she was. Taking her hands away from his neck. She slowly undid the ribbon that held her mask up in place to show her plainly, but beautiful face. She bite her lip knowing that he would reject her, but he started to lean in, causing her to bite her lip and to close her eyes.

Brushing his lips across hers, he could taste the sweet strawberry lip-gloss that she had on. Removing one if his hands from her waist to grab one of her own, tangling his fingers with her, as he licked her lips for more of the sweet taste but to also get enter into her mouth.

Opening her mouth slightly, she could feel his hot breath other lip before he kissed her again. His was hungry fore hers, before he was finished with the kiss. He felt being torn away from her. Without thinking, his fist was soon in the face of the person who dared tear them apart.

Clenching his teeth he pushed her behind him, growling at the man that was on the ground. Holding his hand, she tried to pull him away from the red headed man, hid eyes held fear, which she saw.

"Tom. Let's go.." her voice was soft lusted filled, mixed with feared as she turned his face to hers. Almost shaking he nodded his head to her. Following her to the great doors that lead them to a long hallway.

In mere moments their hands not tangled with the others, but tangled with in each other's hair. Tom pinned her to the wall, his lips traced her jaw line with a hungry kiss. He heard her let out a gasp as he reached her chest and the somewhat exposed breast. Kissing his back up to her lips, he crushed her lips with his, only to have his lips being licked by her.

"Hermione..." Tom said before letting her tongue enter to his mouth.

Hermione's mouth tasted like chocolate to him, as toms mouth tasted as bitter and evil to her. Trying to deepen their kiss, she felt Tom pull away, breaking the bittersweet kiss they were sharing to find him on one knee in his dress robes.

"Hermione Jean Dumbledore, will you have the pleasure of becoming my life, my soul and my wife?" he asked as he pulled out a silver ring, that was in shape of a snake, it's eyes bright green stones as eyes that matched their house color. Smirking as he looked up at her, his heart began pounding; every second seemed like an hour as he waited for her to answer.

She knew she lived him more than anything, wanted to change him from his wicked ways. Looking down at the man before her, she smiled as she looked over his features. Pale skin, high cheek bones, his smooth but firm face and his cursed light blue eyes that made her heart sink every time she looked into them.

"Yes Tom, god yes!" she said, almost tackling him, as they both fell backwards with her on top on him, crushing their lips together to share a more depth of a passionate kiss as he slip the ring on to her finger. Their mouth melted as one, as they struggle trying to get to his head boy dorm.


End file.
